


Better company

by Melonileipa



Category: AI: The Somnium Files (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Post-Canon, Resolution End (AI: The Somnium Files)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melonileipa/pseuds/Melonileipa
Summary: Aiba decides that there's a bigger world outside of what Date can see, and she decides to make it a learning experience.Date isn't too stoked to hear what's happening.
Relationships: Boss | Kuranushi Shizue & Aiba
Kudos: 14





	Better company

“What’s up, Boss? You wanted to see me?” Date sat down on the chair and looked up at the Boss.

“Well, not exactly.”

“You sure you’re okay there? Why’d you call me then?” Date’s face furrowed into his usual annoyed expression. He tried to ask Aiba what was going on, but instead of giving a straight answer, she announced that she would be exiting his eye socket.

Aiba bounced out, and Boss lifted her onto the desk. “Date, I have something I must discuss with you. Boss wished for me to let you know like this.”

“What is it?"

“Boss might’ve let you know this in the past that my intelligence greatly outperforms those of other AI, and so I have decided to start my own new venture into a new topic.” Aiba bopped her little gelatinous body as she explained, her ear-like appendages wiggling as her body moved.

“And that might be?”

Aiba wasted not a single breath to deliver her answer: “Love.”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“… Pardon?” Date broke the silence, in a violent state of shock.

“As you are well aware, I have been sending routine reports of our activities to Boss ever since I was created.” Aiba's gaze turned to Boss, which meant that Date could also see her from the very low angle. “It may be quite an absurd comment for an AI to make, considering how not even humans understand love, but Boss suggested I try anyways.”

“You want to be with… Boss? Aiba, are you sure you’ve been fine after self-destructing?”

“Pewter suggested she might learn new things when outside your range of activities. I’ll bring her back when she wants to return.”

Date looked at the two incredulously. “What about my cases?”

“You’re currently not assigned any, Date. If you end up needing Aiba for something, we’ll return her. Until then, she decides when to return.” Boss seemed very okay about… Romancing an AI? How long had this been going on behind him?

“She’s only six years old, you can’t do that, Boss!” Aiba turned her gaze back to Date. Her pose shifted into what Date assumed to be a pouting expression. Had she learned that from Mizuki?

“Date, I believe my physical age to not be a concern in determining my ability to make decisions. You’re as dull as ever in assuming I’m a child simply because I’m not as old as you. We’re leaving.”

Boss lifted Aiba onto her shoulder, and got up from the desk. Date sat in shock as half of his vision was walking away from him with Boss. “Pewter should have a temporary eye for you, as well as a phone. Be seeing you, Date!”

After the door slammed shut, Aiba’s signal weakened until it cut completely off.

...

How was he going to explain this to Mizuki?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I don't know why I made this, I just think Aiba deserves best girl. I made it briefly after finishing the game, and my brain was buzzing to crank out something. More Shizue and Aiba content is a win for me so why not? Couldn't figure out how to get them together without going far away from canon-complicity, so I made do with what I had.
> 
> A more proper Boss/Aiba fic later? Maybe. We'll see.


End file.
